


My Crossover WIPs

by tomorrow__today



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I write very sporadically, I'm pretty impatient so I want people to look at my work even if it's unfinished, The Last (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrow__today/pseuds/tomorrow__today
Summary: Where I plan to place all of my works in progress and gauge how many people would be interested in them becoming full on works or one-shots.Fandoms will be added depending on whether they show up in this.Ch 1Naruto x MHA/BNHAWith everyone now surrounding the body they now had the chance to get a real good look at them. It was an adult, well almost. He clearly wasn't very close to their age and yet didn't seem to be a true adult quite yet. Decked out in a long-sleeved black shirt that was peculiar for this hot weather and loose, bright orange pants he didn't look too hostile. His blonde hair was quite mundane in the world they lived in and the only thing that was truly idd about him was the headband that was wrapped around his foreheadSince these are WIP they will not have proper grammar.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	My Crossover WIPs

A pop in the air signaled his presence.

  


The girls of class 1-A were all lounging on the couches inside of the dormitory living room. The couches formed a U-shape which left an open space in front of them.

  


They were chatting and gossiping about frivolous things. Quirks, movies, and interests. Despite the unpredictable course the hero department took in its teaching thing have been quite stress-free. An occasional squabble here and there, courtesy of Bakugou, but that was to be expected among teens.

  


So when a body suddenly, and quite literally, popped into open space in front of the couches the peace was quite shaken. The girls let out a yelp of surprise before jumping back into fighting positions, quirks at the ready.

  


Although they were quiet and steeled now the yelp they let out before hadn't gone unnoticed. Soon enough, the boys of class 1-A came stumbling in to see what the commotion was about. It didn't take long for them to notice the body that was lying on the ground.

  


They followed in suite of the girls and prepped their quirks.

  


All of the students began to slowly surround and circle the seemingly unconscious with the assurance that their classmates were there to back then up. Iida, being the ever diligent student went and pressed the silent emergency button that was on the wall. Teachers would be here soon.

  


With everyone now surrounding the body they now had the chance to get a real good look at them. It was an adult, well almost. He clearly wasn't very close to their age and yet didn't seem to be a true adult quite yet. Decked out in a long-sleeved black shirt that was peculiar for this hot weather and loose, bright orange pants he didn't look too hostile. His blonde hair was quite mundane in the world they lived in and the only thing that was truly idd about him was the headband that was wrapped around his forehead but then again it could simply be a fashion choice. Who knows?

  


Midoriya was the first to speak.

  


"Should we…" He struggled to find what to say, "Should we just wait?"

  


Iida gave the man a once over before shifting his attention to the class. "I've pressed the emergency button and help should arrive soon. Until then," His gaze shifted to focus on Hanata "Hanata, please wrap him up."

  


"You got it!"

  


With the blonde wrapped and secure the tension in the air noticeably eased up a bit. Everyone relaxed somewhat but were still very aware of the possible threat that lay unconscious at their feet.

  


"Sooooo, are we just gonna stand like this until help comes?" The question under Mina' s question was quite clear to everyone as the slowly put down their defences and moved away from the person (but not too far away) to find more comfortable positions.

  


The girls want back to sitting down but did not resume their chatrer and, like everyone else, stayed silent.

  


That silence was broken though, when the man began to mubble. It was quiet at first but soon grew loud enough for everyone to hear his groggy voice.

  


"No wait….mmmh...don't go. The Moon….Toneri...nng..Hanabi...Don't worry Hina...Marry?" His voice grew clearer and clearer and the students got back into their previous positions, ready to pounce.

  


"You can't...You can't Marry...Hin...HINATA!"

  


The man shot up almost too quickly for them to see. Head moving to look all around the room yet taking in nothing and eyes wide. His breath was shaky and unconstant.

  


"Where did...Hinata! Where are you? You can't just-!"

  


It would be an understatement to say that the class was confused. They simply watched as the blonde was left to his own confused devices.

  


Iida took initiative. "Excuse me sir!" His voice wasn't loud but it was form and it got the attention of the lost man. "You are trespassing on private territory and authorities are coming soon. I suggest you do not resist what comes your way but we have taken countermeasures and sustained you just in case. Please stay calm."

  


Once he finished talking the blonde finally took notice of the tape around him.

  


It was times like this that made everyone thankful that someone like Iida was class president. Remaining focused in stressful situations like this when nobody else was able too. There was no way they would break out of those bonds.

  


But of course, life wasn't fair like that.

  


Not a second later he broke free from Sero's tape and jumped to his feet. He didn't move that much from where he had been lying but was now frantically looking about the room. Hjs eyes were scanning everywhere but with everything he took in the more his eyes seemed to dom before he simply just stopped looking.

  


Sero, realizing the opening that he had shot out his tape to ensnare the man once again but as luck would have it, he missed. It wasn't due to a lack of accuracy, it was simply because the blonde had fallen back to the floor before the tape could touch him.

  


He was unmoving as he played there. His eyes were for once focused on one place, the ceiling. Or maybe even something beyond that.

  


The class turned to Iida to see what would happen next but for once even he had no idea and help didn't seem to be arriving soon. All was quiet and everyone was unmoving.

  


Then Mina, who was the closest the man, took a step forward. And then another. And when the class hissed at her to stop she turned around and shushed them.

  


"Listen,"

  


So they did. 

  


A sniffle sounded through the air.

  


It came from the blonde.

  


The whole class took reluctant steps closer and closer to the man until they almost stood over him. He stared passed them a single tear rolled down his already tear stained face.

  


"Oh you poor thing," Uraraka crouched down beside his head as she per his head. Seemingly forgetting that he was still quite possibly a threat. "What happened?"

  


His eyes shifted to hers and she found that they were a startling shade of blue. The other girls joined her and together they all sat besides his lying form.

  


"Is this a dream?" That was all he said, his voice close enough for them to hear how scratchy it truly was. 

  


"I don't even know who you…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the rest of the class that stood above him, "All are. Is this another one of those mind things?"

  


Uraraka tilted her head in confusion and Tsuyu brought her finger to her chin in a tell-tale manner. What mind things?

  


His eyes were still looking at them but they weren't focused on them. "Kurama? Is this one of those mind things? Where's all the water?" He stayed silent for a moment as though he expected a response from this "Kurama" person before letting out a dejected "Oh,"

  


"Excuse me um...sir?", Midoriya refocused the attention of the blonde's attention onto him, "You're on private grounds but you seem to be lost? How exactly did you get here?"

  


The man's head tilted slightly downward as the whole class stared at him expectantly. Silence once again filled the living room.

  


"I don't...," a sigh, "I don't really know." He looked up to see the confused faces of class-1A and tried to elaborate.

  


"One moment I was falling from the sky and the next moment I was here."

  


"Well, why were you falling?" Momo inquired.

  


"I got attacked by Toneri while trying to save Hinata fr-"

  


And he was crying again.

  


"That was a mistake," Yayarozou mumbled.

  


Tsuyu grabbed his hand and coaxed him back down to sniffles. "Do you want to tell us who Hinata is?"

  


"Why are we even listening to this guy anyway? He's an intruder. No matter how the hel-"

  


Bakugou was quickly shut up by the glares from Ururaka and Ashido.

  


"Hinata is my friend," the blond went on, "she's kind and sweet. And she makes really good bentos and I love the way that she looks when she smi-"

  


He quickly stopped talking and was now blushing profusely while everyone stared at him in silence.

  


"Oooo," Ashido was the first to speak. "So you like her? Do you need relationship advice? Because I would love to-"

  


Kirishima cut her off before she could finish. "Woah woah woah. When it comes to giving relationship advice to a man, you've gotta leave it up to a fellow man to help."

  


He turned to the blond on the floor and grinned at him. "What's your name?"

  


"Naruto."

  


"Well Naruto, if you really want to get this Hinata lady to be yours, you have to go up to her and confess your love!" At this point Kirishima had his fist to his heart and tears leaking out of his eyes. "It's the manliest approach of all."

  


The advice was sound but the only reply he got were bitter chuckles from Naruto. "I already did that. And you wanna know what happened after that?"

  


The entire class looked at him with uncertainty. Did they really want to trigger this man more?

  


In the end their response didn't matter because Naruto went on, "Toneri came in and asked her to marry him. And she said yes."

  


Oh. This was a case of unrequited love. It was a poor fate to fall upon any man. No wonder he was so broken up.

  


"You can't give up!" Kaminari cheered and he was backed up with murmurs of encouragement from the majority of the boys. The girls on the other hand…

  


"Um, no," Jirou said, clearly upset. "That's the problem with you boys. Can't take no for an answer and can't understand clear signals." She leaned in closer to Naruto and smiled softly to him. "Look Naruto, I'm sorry that your love life didn't turn out the way you wanted it to. That really sucks. But you need to understand that she's marrying someone else and you need to respect that."

  


The rest of the girls nodded along in agreement while the boys looked somewhat disappointed in themselves. Naruto however, looked even sadder than before.

  


"If...if Hinata really wanted to marry someone else, I would never get in the way of that. I would honestly prefer that scenario to what's really going on. But that's not the case."

  


Jirou recoiled from Naruto with a look of confusion that was mirrored by the rest of the class. She was almost too afraid to question him but she had to.

  


"Then what's really going on? Why is Hinata marrying this Toneri guy?"

  


"He kidnapped her little sister."

  


Outrage ran throughout the students. Her sister had been kidnapped? That's the reason she was going to marry him?

  


"That's ridiculous!"

  


"He kidnapped a kid???"

  


"So you're telling me that the same guy who kidnapped someone's sister wants to marry that same someone?!"

  


Naruto solemnly nodded his head. "Yeah, we were on a mission to rescue Hanabi. I just didn't know that Hinata would sacrifice herself in the process."

  


"Why would this guy—Toneri—even kidnap Hinata's sister?" Midoriya, ever the curious, asked.

  


"To take her eyes."

  


That just caused the whole class to raise even more questions. Take her eyes? Why would he need her eyes?

  


Naruto, noticing their confusion, sloppily propped himself up with his arms and explained, "Hinata and her family all have special eyes, the Byakugan. They allow them to see really far out in all directions. Toneri took Hanabi to take her Byakugan and make his eyes stronger. He also wants to marry Hinata because she is apparently different from the rest of her family. I guess that Hinata chose the marry Toneri to get Hanabi back." Naruto then got quite again, looked down, and mumbled to himself. "Did she not trust us to save Hanabi?"

  


The class was quite now. What could they possibly say to make this better? How could they possibly help this stranger?

  


"Fuck that." Bakugou's voice cut through the silence from the back of their small gathering around Naruto. He shoved his way through the class and leaned down until he was face to face with Naruto. "You said you were on a mission yeah? Then fucking finish it. Getting kidnapped is shit, trust me. And the people who do it are shittier. If you don't want Hinata to marry an asshole get off your sad ass and stop being a pissbaby. You have a fucking wedding to crash."

  


His approach was insensitive to say the least. They could all barely suppress their urge to cringe. But, surprisingly, Bakugou's 'speech' seemed to work.

  


Naruto's face stretched into a wry smile and he wiped away his tears. "Yeah, you're right," he said as he slowly got up from the ground. "I'm gonna save Hanabi and Hinata." His smile became bigger and he punched his hand. "Then I'm gonna beat up Toneri."

  


Bakugou looked up to the now standing blond and gave him a feral smile. "You fucking better."

  


"That's good," Todoroki spoke up, "but how do you intend to even back?"

  


Hearing this, Naruto's face heated up and he scratched the back of his head. "Probably the same way I got he—"

  


With another pop of air, Naruto disappeared.

  


At that same moment, Aizawa came bursting through the door, quirk activated. His red eyes scoured throughout the room, looking for an intruder and finding none. Quirk still up, he then looked to the class.

  


"What's going on here?"

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I like this one because it's a combination of me sporadically writing bits and pieces of it and I enjoy looking back at the doc I have this on because I forget what I previously wrote. It's like fanfiction written by me and for me. Now it's for you.
> 
> Do you guys think that I should complete this? It's a one-shot story so it wouldn't be hard to do.


End file.
